À Conversa Com
by Daniel Dymien
Summary: Sejam bem vindos ao novo programa do Fanfiction: À Conversa Com...! Este é um programa onde, juntamente com vários escritores convidados, entrevistaremos os mais diversos personagens. Entra e inscreve-te!
1. Masaru Yada I

**Capítulo I**

_Masaru I_

**Dalijah (num palco cheio de espectadores):** Olá leitores! Cá estou eu mais uma vez, com uma nova fic! Bem, não sei se leram o resumo, mas para este capítulo convidei uma escritora que decidirá que personagem fará parte deste capítulo. Então, tenho o prazer de apresentar... - com o som dos tambores atrás de mim. - ...KnucklesGirl!

**KnucklesGirl (enviando beijinhos por via satélite):** Olá, olá leitores! Sou eu, a grandiosa, famosíssima, toda boa, bacana e outras coisas mais, KnucklesGirl!

**Dalijah (tocando no ombro da KnucklesGirl, uma vez que ela me tinha tirado o micro, e estava à minha frente):** Olha... Desculpa lá estar a incomodar mas... A FIC É MINHA! E como és a convidada, calminha aí...

**KnucklesGirl:** Como convidada tenho o direito de te roubar o posto, meu filho...C´est la vie...(passando a mão pelos cabelos)

**Dalijah:** _Nota mental: Nunca mais voltar a convidar a KnucklesGirl._ Então, qual foi a personagem que escolheste para este capítulo? _Pergunta parva..._

**KnucklesGirl:** Que raio de pergunta é essa pá? Isso faz-se? Obviamente das mais obviamente que eu escolhi...o Pikachu! Ups, guião errado...Acontece aos melhores...

**Dalijah (baralhado e espantado):** É essa a tua escolha? Bem... Sendo assim... Tragam o Pikachu!

**Pikachu:** Pi Pikachu! Pi pi pika!

**KnucklesGirl:** KAWAIIIIIIII! Quer dizer...que HORROR

**Dalijah:** Sentes-te bem?

**KnucklesGirl:** Sinto-me bué! O problema é que bati com a cabeça quando fiz snowboard nas escadas lá em casa...Esquece!

**Dalijah:** Tens a certeza que queres falar com o Pikachu? Quer dizer... É que ele não fala... Ou melhor, não fala a nossa língua...

**KnucklesGirl:** Tragam para cá o bicho, eu sou expert em ratos! Andei com o Dr. Dolittle lá na tropa!

**Dalijah (falando com os técnicos):** Levem daqui a ratazana.

**Técnico:** Sim, patrão.

**Dalijah:** Olha, acabaram de me informar que o Pikachu sentiu-se mal. Vais ter de escolher outro...

**KnucklesGirl:** Ei ei ei! Eu disse que falava com o bicho! Não importa... _Ligo ao Team Rocket depois..._

**Dalijah:** Quando eu disse que podiam escolher qualquer personagem, estava a falar de personagens que saibam falar!

**KnucklesGirl:** Ah pois...ok! Neste caso, eu escolhi...(som de cornetas)...eu escolhi...eu escolhi...ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzzZzZzZ... Roooooooooooooooooooooonccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc...

**Dalijah:** Tragam o balde!

De repente, um grande balde cheio de água aparece por cima da KnucklesGirl e...

SPLASH

**KnucklesGirl:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! O QUÊ? QUANDO? ONDE? COMO? WHY? NICLES? PORQUÊ? NAÚSEA? VÓMITO? VODKA? (olhando em volta como tivesse a arder)

**Dalijah (com fumo a sair das orelhas):** Estou a começar a chatear-me... DIZ LOGO QUAL FOI O OTÁRIO QUE ESCOLHESTE, SUA OTÁRIA!

**KnucklesGirl:** OTÁRIA É A MULHER DO PATRÃO! E o gajo que eu escolhi foi...tchan tchan tchan...o maravilhoso, o incomparável, o fofo, o estupidamente parvo, o problemático...Masaru Yada!

**Dalijah:** Aleluia...Tragam o Masaru.

A plateia aplaude, assobia e canta Britney Spears enquanto o Masaru entrava em cena, calado, com as mãos nos bolsos. Enfim... Estilo Bad Boy...

**Dalijah:** Masaru, senta-te aqui neste sofá. (no local que apontei, apareceu um sofá azul, fofo, comprido, e caríssimo!)

**KnucklesGirl:** Senta-te ao meu lado! Ao meu lado! Se for preciso ao meu colo!

**Dalijah:** Não... Para ti há outro sofá.

Apareceu um sofá igual ao do Masaru, mas rosa, do outro lado do palco.

**KnucklesGirl:** És mau...(fazendo umas ventas que nem a Doremi enquanto me sentava no sofá)

**Dalijah:** E eu... Eu vou-me sentar ao lado do Masaru! (e fui a correr, atirando-me para cima dele!)

**KnucklesGirl:** Que é isso? Chega-te para lá! (peguei numa corda, amarrando ao pé do Dalijah, fazendo este cair de cara no chão)

**Dalijah:** Nem penses. (estalei os dedos, e a KnucklesGirl caiu num alçapão).

**KnucklesGirl: **UM PÁRA-QUEDAS (enquanto caía num fundo que não parecia ter fim...)

**Masaru:** ¬¬

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUU PUM

**Dalijah (gritando para o alçapão):** Estás bem?

**KnucklesGirl (com uma voz esquisita):** Tou bué...mas tu É QUE NÃO VAIS ESTAR!

**Dalijah (sentado ao lado do Masaru):** Bem, agora que estamos os dois sozinhos - olhei para a plateia. - ou quase, quero perguntar-te uma coisa.

**Masaru:** O quê?...

**Dalijah (apertando o pescoço do Masaru):** Porque é que todas as raparigas gostam de ti? Eu sou bem melhor que tu! Também quero atenção!

**Masaru:** Mas tu tás parvo ou quê?

**Dalijah:** Tragam-me o martelo!

**Técnico:** De bronze, prata ou ouro?

**Dalijah:** Um bem pesado!

**Técnico:** Tenho este de duas toneladas e com um sortido de conjunto de chá da avó Chica incluído. Serve?

**Dalijah:** MAS TRAZEM-ME O RAIO DO MARTELO OU NÃO? E ONDE É QUE ESTÁ A OUTRA INÚTIL?

**KnucklesGirl (praticamente ferrada e feita em fanicos):** A inútil é a cadela não é?

**Dalijah:** O martelo devia ter aparecido primeiro que ela! Estão todos despedidos!

Imediatamente, todas as luzes apagaram-se.

**Dalijah:** O que foi isto agora?

**KnucklesGirl:** Agora é que destes com a língua nos dentes...

**Dalijah:** Eu vou já resolver isto. - pego no meu telemóvel topo de gama. - Tô sim? Quero uma equipa de técnicos. Enviem para o Estúdio Dymien. E vejam se se despacham!

10 minutos depois, as luzes voltam.

**Dalijah: **Bem, continuando. Ou melhor, vamos iniciar a conversa.

**Masaru:** ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ...

**Dalijah:** Tragam o balde!

**Técnico:** Qual balde?

**Dalijah:** O balde, é um balde com água fria para acordar os dorminhocos! Cambada de incompetentes...

**Técnico:** Aqui não há baldes. Os outros técnicos levaram tudo.

**Dalijah:** Magnífico... KnucklesGirl, queres dar um beijo na bela adormecida?

**KnucklesGirl:** Deixa comigo! (batendo o punho no peito) Comigo tudo se soluciona! Queres que te prove?

**Masaru (acordando apavorado do sono fingido):** Não, não, não! Eu estou acordado, não é preciso.

**Dalijah (provocativo):** Parece que há aqui alguém com pavor aos beijos da KnucklesGirl...

**KnucklesGirl:** Qual quê, porquê? Os meus lábios estão secos e cheiram bem! Ou não? (saco um espelho do nada)

**Espelho:** Aaah! Tirem-me este monstro da frente!

**KnucklesGirl:** É o que dá quando se compra na loja dos trezentos...(atiro o espelho para trás)

**Dalijah:** Vá, vamos começar com o inquérito. Masaru, como é que te chamas?

**KnucklesGirl:** Duh...

**Masaru:** ...

**Dalijah:** Duh, porquê? Todas as suas fãs querem saber como é que ele se chama!

**Masaru:** Antes que vocês se decidam matar um ao outro...ok, eu chamo-me Masaru Yada.

**Dalijah (aos pulos):** Boa, boa! Agora é a tua vez, KnucklesGirl.

**KnucklesGirl:** O que pensas da Emily? Sois chegados? Tomem banho juntos? Sois namorados?

**Masaru:** Não penso nada, não, não e não.

**Dalijah:** Tragam A Cadeira da Verdade!

**KnucklesGirl:** E tragam a sopa de pimentos! Só para dar requinte á verdade...

Uma cadeira, que mais parecia um trono, apareceu no lugar do sofá do Masaru.

**Dalijah:** Faz as perguntas outra vez, KnucklesGirl.

**KnucklesGirl:** Aqui vai! - afinei a garganta. - O que pensas da Emily? Sois chegados? Tomem banho juntos? Sois namorados?

**Masaru:** A Emily é uma rapariga interessante, não é feia, mas também não é bonita, simpática, amiga dos amigos, e bastante inteligente. Sim, somos muito chegados desde crianças. Claro que tomamos, todos nus, por vezes (impróprio para menores de 18 anos). Somos namorados às escondidas, mas não digam nada a ninguém. Hey, que raio de cadeira é esta?

**Dalijah:** Satisfeita?

**KnucklesGirl:** O suficiente. Espera só até eu contar tudo á Shiori! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAH

**Dalijah: **_Que rapariga tão depravada._ Agora é a minha vez! - consultando um papelinho. - Onde é que tu e a Emily se conheceram e como? Quando deram o primeiro beijo e onde?

**Masaru:** Conhecemo-nos na creche há seis anos quando ela caiu e eu carreguei-a ás costas. O nosso primeiro beijo foi quando naquela vez em que ela estava triste por ter perdido a Loja Mágica e aproveitamos o intervalo das filmagens para dar um selinho e mais nada! Arf arf ...(respiração á cão)

**KnucklesGirl: **Podre miúdo, a geringonça nem o deixa respirar...

**Dalijah (desiludido):** Pensei que tivesse sido alguma coisa mais interessante... É a tua vez...

**KnucklesGirl:** Ora bem, deixa cá em pensar...

**Masaru:** Ui isso vai demorar

**KnucklesGirl:** Cala a boca Camisa Roxa!

**Dalijah:** Abram as janelas... Quando ela pensa, isto fica tudo cheio de fumo...

**KnucklesGirl:** Queres saber quanto pesa a minha mão Dalijah?

**Dalijah:** Se pesar tanto como o teu cérebro... Não pesa nada...

**Dalijah e Masaru:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAH

**KnucklesGirl (para a plateia):** Bato neles?

**Plateia**: Sim! - olham para a cara do Dalijah. - N-Não!

**KnucklesGirl:** Já ninguém quer acção, tristeza...

**Dalijah:** Então? Já pensaste ou não?

**KnucklesGirl:** Sim, olha Masaru, o que achas da professora Seki?

**Masaru:** Acho que a stora é toda boazona, ali cheia de curvas, um máximo. Se eu lhe pusesse as mãos em cima, eu (impróprio para menores de 18 anos).

**Prof. Seki (levantando-se da plateia, e atirando o seu pauzinho de giz):** Vê lá vê, Masaru!

**Masaru (esfregando a testa):** Não tenho culpa! Esta cadeira é que me faz dizer as verdades... Quer dizer, as mentiras!

**KnucklesGirl:** E sem papas na língua!

**Masaru:** Isto comigo é assim, querida. Olha, não queres vir aqui ter comigo e depois nós os dois (impróprio para menores de 18 anos).

**Dalijah:** Baixem o grau das verdades da cadeira!

**KnucklesGirl:** É melhor, ele ainda perde a língua...por MIM!

**Plateia:** SANGUE! SANGUE! SANGUE!

**Dalijah:** Caluda! É a minha vez! Então... É verdade o rumor de que tu e o Tetsuya têm ou tiveram um caso?

**KnucklesGirl:** WHAT? ONDE VISTES ISSO DALIJAH?

**Dalijah (convencido):** Desculpa lá, mas não posso revelar as minhas fontes...

**Masaru:** Qual caso, qual carapuça! Nós apenas trocamos impressões (impróprio para menores de 18 anos)

**KnucklesGirl:** O.O Eu não acredito...

**Dalijah:** E parece que as minhas fontes estavam correctas!

**KnucklesGirl:** Eu trato de ti mais tarde...

**Masaru:** Tudo o que quiseres, querida.

**KnucklesGirl:** Essa cadeira está-me a pedir destruição...

**Dalijah:** Vê lá o que fazes! Olha que ela era do tetravô do trisavô que era avô do bisavô do pai do tio do primo de um gajo qualquer.

**Técnico (a segredar ao ouvido do Dalijah):** Oh chefe, já tá a acabar o tempo.

**Dalijah:** Acabei de ser informado que o tempo está a acabar, por isso, hoje é tudo. Não percam o próximo capítulo com a continuação desta... Atribulada entrevista. Até à próxima!

**Masaru:** Adeus gajas boas! Espero por vocês no (impróprio para menores de 18 anos).

**KnucklesGirl:** Já? Não pode ser! Ainda não acabei! Deixem-me triunfar! Posso dançar o sapateado!

**Dalijah:** Não ouviste o que disse? Vais voltar para o próximo capítulo!

**KnucklesGirl:** Ahhhh, tá bom!

Cinco segundos depois...

**KnucklesGirl: **Já posso beijar o Masaru?

**Masaru (saltando da cadeira): **Socorro!

* * *

**Escritor/a Convidado/a: **KnucklesGirl

**Personagem/s Convidado/s: **Pikachu e Masaru Yada

**Incrições: **Para participares nesta fic, apenas tens de deixar o teu nome nas reviews. Depois da inscrição, é só esperares pela tua aparição!


	2. Masaru Yada II

**Dalijah:** Bom dia, boa tarde ou boa noite para todos! Estamos de volta com: "À Conversa Com..." Hoje continuaremos a entrevista interrompida com a KnucklesGirl e o Masaru. Será que a Knuckles virá mais calma? Será que o Masaru irá ter mais cuidado com a língua? Assistam e descubram!

* * *

**Capítulo II**

_Masaru II_

**KnucklesGirl (entrando de rompante no estúdio):** Oláááááááááááá olá olá olé! Como é que... **(reparando que não havia plateia nem apresentador) **Onde é que se meteram todos? **(levou as mãos á cabeça)** Ohhh, será que é hoje a abertura do Mundial?

**Masaru: **Já chegaste? 'Tou aqui há bué e não vejo ninguém... Nem uma mosquita!

**KnucklesGirl:** Vou ter de verificar a data de validade daquela cadeira... Oh pá, viste o resto do pessoal?

**Masaru: **Mas tu 'tás surda ou quê? Eu disse que 'tou aqui há bué e ainda não vi ninguém! Mas que coisa...

**KnucklesGirl:** Coisa mal feita foi a tua língua! Chico fininho, meu filho! Eu não estou aqui para fazer de ama-seca!

**Masaru: **E eu não 'tou aqui para aturar escritoras depravada! Sim, não faças essa cara de monga que eu sei muito bem que estás caídinha por mim. Tu e... o resto do mundo!

**KnucklesGirl:** Duvidas?

**Masaru (baralhado): **Duvido do quê?

**KnucklesGirl:** Olha, vai dar banho ao cão!

**Masaru (a olhar para a KnucklesGirl e a bater nas pernas): **Aqui bobi! Anda! Vamos para a banhoca!

**KnucklesGirl:** Estás a mandar vir? Ok... **(estala os dedos)**

**Masaru (a proteger a cabeça): **Não, não. Um cofre não!

**Dalijah (aparecendo de repente):** Tem calma, puto. Ela aqui não tem poderes. Não passa de uma mera convidada. Mas, não vamos deixar os nossos espectadores descontentes. **(estalei os dedos)**

POF

**Masaru: **... **(olha para cima) **Não foi para mim? **(olha para a KnucklesGirl que estava debaixo de um cofre)** Eheheh... O feitiço virou-se contra o feiticeiro!

**KnucklesGirl:** EU DOU-TE O FEITICEIRO, SEU RETARDADO CABEÇA VERDE! E TIRA-ME DAQUI SENÃO EU ENFIO O MEU SAPATO TU SABES AONDE E...

**Masaru (a tremer): **Elapode mesmo fazer aquilo tudo?

**Dalijah (a ler uma manga): **O quê? Ah, não... Claro que não... Não te preocupes...

**Masaru (com um ar demente): **Bem, nesse caso... **(saca de um martelo do nada e começa a bater no cofre)**

**Dalijah: **_Não queria estar no lugar dele..._

**KnucklesGirl:** Agora é que vais sofrer...DOLOROSAMENTE!

**Masaru (continuando a bater no cofre): **Claro que sim, KnucklesGirl... **(vira-se para a plateia)** Sabem como é, não se deve contrariar os malucos... O que foi? **(a plateia estava toda com um ar horrorizado e a apontar para trás)** Mas o que é que eu tenho atrás de... Olá KnucklesGirl...

**Dalijah: **Adeus Masaru... Foi bom conhecer-te...

**KnucklesGirl:** MORRE! **(com um soco super mortalis mandei-o dar uma volta...pelo tecto fora)**

**Dalijah (com ar preocupado): **E agora? Precisávamos dele para a entrevista!

**KnucklesGirl:** No problem

Cinco segundos depois...

Ziummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...POFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

**Masaru (cheio de arranhões e ligaduras):** Esta doeu...

**KnucklesGirl:** Nunca subestimes o poder de uma TPM!

**Masaru: **O que é uma TPM? **(pensou melhor)** Esquece, não quero saber.

**KnucklesGirl:** Não posso acreditar...

**Masaru:** No quê? Na morte da bezerra?

**KnucklesGirl (sem ligar á baboseira que ele tinha dito):** Pela primeira vez tu usaste o cérebro! Parabéns!

**Dalijah: **Bem, bem, bem. Vamos acabar com essa discussãozinha. Hoje tenho uma novidade para vocês. Mais precisamente para ti, KnucklesGirl!

**KnucklesGirl:** A sério? Fala aí homem!

**Dalijah: **Tragam as cadeiras!

De repente, duas cadeiras surgem atrás da KnucklesGirl e do Masaru que, sem se aperceberem, são forçados a sentarem-se. Depois de colocarem os delicados rabiosques (delicados uma ova, já viram o da KnucklesGirl?)

**KnucklesGirl: **Eu li isso!

Continuando... Depois de se sentarem, várias correntes prenderam-nos às cadeiras para que não pudessem fugir.

**Dalijah: **Hoje temos duas cadeiras da verdade!

**KnucklesGirl:** COMO É QUE É? ISTO NÃO ESTAVA NO CONTRACTO! Bem não é contracto com um demónio, afinal não estamos no anime Chrno Crusade mas a questão é... ALGUÉM QUE ME FANE UM ADVOGADO! ISTO AQUI NÃO É A CASA PIA!

**Dalijah: **Por acaso até estava no contracto. Sabes aquelas letrinhas minúsculas que só dava para ler com uma lupa?

**--- Flashback ---**

**Dalijah: **Aqui está o contracto.

**KnucklesGirl: **Deixa-me ler! Hum... Entrevistar uma personagem... Hum... Humhum... Hey Dalijah! Que raio de letrinhas são estas? Isto só com uma lupa.

**Dalijah:** Aahh... Não é nada de especial... _Toina..._

**KnucklesGirl: **Ok, aqui está a assinatura.

**--- Fim do Flashback ---**

**KnucklesGirl:** (beicinho, beicinho)

**Masaru:** Boa! Adorei a cena! Alguém tinha de controlar esta escritora psicótica.

**Dalijah (fazendo vénias): **Obrigado, obrigado!

**KnucklesGirl:** PSICÓTICA É O CARAPAU!

**Nemo: **Hey, que mal é que eu te fiz?

**Dalijah: **Ela disse CARAPAU e não PEIXE-PALHAÇO.

**Nemo: **Aaah, ok. Tou no ir.

**Dalijah: **Sim, sim... Bem, vamos começar a entrevista FINALMENTE?

**KnucklesGirl:** Eu não chamo isto de entrevista! (tentando libertar da cadeira) Chamo isto, desvios doentios para mentes doentias!

**Dalijah: **Bem... A minha pergunta é... Não me ocorre nada... Alguma ideia, Knuckles?

**KnucklesGirl:** Deixa cá eu pensar... Hum... Tragam o ventilador por favor... Bem... Masaru... Diz-nos... O teu pior medo! **(som de terror como fundo)**

**Masaru (com a maior naturalidade do mundo): **Tu! Próxima pergunta...

**KnucklesGirl:** ORA SEU...

**Masaru: **Importam-se de despachar? Eu combinei aí uma cena com umas gajas todas boas...

**Dalijah: **Não nos desviemos do assunto. Qual foi a última pessoa com quem (impróprio para menores de 18 anos).

**Masaru:** Hum... Foi com a Sakura Kinomoto, salve-me o erro...

**Dalijah e KnucklesGirl:** (brancos como cal)

**Syaoran (surgindo da plateia): **Sakura!

**Sakura (levantando-se do meio da plateia horrorizada): **Masaru, seu porco! Tu prometeste que não contavas a ninguém!

**Tomoyo (também levantando-se da plateia horrorizada): **O quê? Tu traíste-me com ela?

**Sakura: **Andas a fazer-te ao meu gajo, Tomoyo?

**Syaoran: **O teu gajo sou eu!

**Reika: **Então e eu, Syaoran?

**Dalijah: **Reika... Tu traíste-me...

**Plateia (boquiaberta): **O QUÊ?

**Dalijah (embaraçado): **Epah... Ela é gira e tal... A coisa rola, não é...

**KnucklesGirl:** Ganda noía...

**Masaru:** Podes crer...

**Syaoran:** Tu tá calado, seu gay!

**Masaru: **COMO É QUE É? EU NÃO SOU GAY!

**Dalijah: **Como não és? Então e a noite maravilhosa que passámos?

**Tetsuya: **Masaru! Nós temos uma relação tão longa e...

**Dalijah: **Ele é meu!

**Tetsuya: '**Tá calado, seu tarado!

**KnucklesGirl:** Estou...confusa...

**Dalijah, Masaru e Tetsuya: **E TU CALA-TE!

**KnucklesGirl:** (beicinho, beicinho) Maus!

**Dalijah: **Bem, acho que esta entrevista já deu o que tinha a dar.

**Masaru: **Tu não queres é que se descubra mais pormenores acerca da tua vida, seu tresloucado! E vou aproveitar que estamos em directo para dizer ao mundo que, quando nós os dois estamos sozinhos, ele só gosta é de (impróprio para menores de 18 anos), de (impróprio para menores de 18 anos) e de (impróprio para menores de 18 anos)!

**KnucklesGirl:** Men, tanta asneira junta... Alguém que lhe enfie uma rolha!

**Técnico (a segredar ao ouvido da KnucklesGirl): **Acho melhor a menina acabar esta entrevista.

**KnucklesGirl:** Ok... Senhoras e senhores, personagens psicóticas e entrevistador a tomar calmante... Esta entrevista fica por aqui e voltaremos para outra entrevista com outra vítima e com um convidado diferente... Enfim... Tchau tchau!

**Dalijah: **Hey! O programa é meu e isto ainda não acabou! Não sem eu dar cabo do Tetsuya! A atirar-se ao meu homem... **(começo a chorar)**

**Masaru: **Eu não sou um homem...

**Tetsuya: **Ele é meu e só meu!

**KnucklesGirl:** Alguém aí sabe o número do conselheiro sentimental?

* * *

Bem, visto que durante as entrevistas muita coisa é revelada, decidi adicionar uma nova secção: Segredos Revelados! xD Isto é só para não ficarem sem perceber nada... :P Aahh! Só ficará anotado os segredos das personagens principais, ou seja, o apresentador, a personagem convidada e o escritor convidado.

**Segredos Revelados**

**Dalijah: **Tem um caso com a Reika e o Masaru.

**KnucklesGirl: **É burra ao ponto de não ler as letras pequeninas dos contratos. (**KnucklesGirl: **Eu não sou burra!)

**Masaru: **Anda com todos e mais alguns. Alguns deles: Sakura, Tomoyo, Reika, Tetsuya e Dalijah.

* * *

**Escritora Convidada: **KnucklesGirl

**Personagens Convidados: **Masaru Yada (Ojamajo Doremi) e Nemo (À Procura de Nemo)

**Inscrições: **Por enquanto, as inscrições estão fechadas devido ao grande número que recebi no último capítulo... xD


	3. Na Cama Com O Inimigo! I

**Dalijah: **Olá a todos! Como bem se lembram, nos últimos dois episódios entrevistámos duas figuras um tanto ou pouco curiosas: KnucklesGirl e Masaru Yada. Descobrimos que Masaru mantém vários casos em simultâneo, que a KnucklesGirl não lê as letras pequeninas dos contratos, e que eu sou bissexual! Para o episódio de hoje contaremos com a presença de Elyon Somniare e o seu convidado. Assistam e... Divirtam-se!

* * *

**Capítulo III**

_Na Cama Com... O Inimigo! I_

**Elyon:** Onde é que assino então? E quero uma lupa para essas letras pequeninas! Não quero que me aconteça o mesmo que à outra!

**Dalijah:** _Opah... Esta aqui é esperta..._ Er... Não tenho lupas...

**Elyon (deitando um olhar de análise ao contrato):** Humm... Muito bem, então...

**Dalijah: **Finalmente... Estiveste a tarde toda a ler isso... Vamos para a entrevista?

**Elyon:** Claro que estive a tarde toda a ler isso! Vi o que fizeste à convidada anterior! Sim, vamos lá, chamem a Rainha das Bruxas!_ Talvez devesse ter chamado o Último Rei dos Bruxos, parece o Jonnhy Depp, todo cheio de estilo..._

**Dalijah: **Aguenta os cavalos, miúda! Ainda não chegámos ao estúdio! Olha, vai subindo que ainda tenho que passar pelas maquilhadoras. _Não posso ir para o palco sem (impróprio para menores de 18 anos) com as maquilhadoras!_

**Elyon (olhando confusa à sua volta):** Ai não? Fixe! Ah, e esqueci-me de te avisar. As maquilhadoras pediram folga e como era um pouco em cima da hora só arranjei maquilhadores. _E enquanto ele se maquilha deixa ver se encontro o Masaru ainda a deambular por aí..._

**Dalijah (com os olhos a brilhar):** Maquilhadores? Sobe, sobe. Vou já atrás de ti. _Se são maquilhadores é duplamente melhor! Começa a gostar desta miúda..._

**Elyon (já no estúdio onde só ainda estavam alguns técnicos):** _Que estranho, ele só se ia maquilhar, porquê tanto entusiasmo?_ Aaah! MASARU! Tragam-lhe já um roupão! Quem é que o deixou entrar aqui assim?

**Técnico:** O senhor Dalijah...

**Elyon (observando o Masaru de alto a baixo com uma expressão horrorizada):** Como é que consegues ter tantos amantes com uma (impróprio para menores de 18 anos) tão pequena?

**Masaru:** Elas não se queixam... Queres experimentar? Podemos (impróprio para menores de 18 anos) e depois tu fazias-me (impróprio para menores de 18 anos), de seguida eu (impróprio para menores de 18 anos). Que te parece?

**Elyon (com um olhar deslumbrante e um sorriso absolutamente maravilhoso a condizer com a dona): **Mas claro fofinho... _Agora vais ver como elas doem, seu pervertido_.

**Técnico:** Chamou, patroa?

**Elyon (murmurando para o Masaru não ouvir): **Traz-me uma tesoura. E depois vamos aproveitar que o Dalijah não está cá para fazer umas mudançazinhas no estúdio...

**Dalijah (aparecendo no palco, todo despenteado e com as roupas amarrotadas): **Masaru! O que fazes aqui?

**Masaru (confuso):** Então, tu disseste-me para vir ter ao estúdio.

**Dalijah: **Não, não, não. Eu disse-te que eras um estúpido e, está tudo acabado entre nós!

**Masaru: **Aah! Era isso?

**Dalijah: **SIM!

**Masaru: **Ok! De qualquer das maneiras tenho a Sakura à minha espera...

**Dalijah: **Seu porco... Bem, Elyon, vamos começar a entrevista?

**Elyon (com ar muito triste e uma enorme tesoura na mão):** Logo agora que eu lhe ia cortar a parte do corpo favorita!

**Dalijah: **Sim, sim. Fazes isso depois. _Não se deve contrariar os malucos..._ Abram as portas do estúdio.

**KnucklesGirl (aos saltos no meio da multidão de pessoas que entrava no estúdio): **Olá Dalijah! Onde está o Masaru?

**Dalijah: **Segundo ele, foi ter com a Sakura.

**Sakura: **Mas eu estou aqui...

**Dalijah: **Então não sei... Deve estar a trair-te com outra qualquer.

**Sakura (com um olhar maldoso): **Se ele me está a trair, também te está a trair a ti!

**Dalijah (fazendo um ar vitorioso): **Aí é que te enganas! Eu já acabei tudo com ele!

**Tetsuya: **Ele é só meu!

**Dalijah: **_Que triste... _Agora sentem-se e calem-se!

**KnucklesGirl (a segredar ao ouvido de Kairy-Chan): **Sempre o mesmo autoritário...

**Dalijah: **Boa noite a todos! Hoje temos connosco a Elyon Somniare!

**Elyon (atirando com a tesoura ao calhas para trás de si mal o foco de luz incidiu sobre a sua bela pessoa e acertando no técnico de som que ficou com uma ferida de muito mau aspecto na cabeça e teve de ser levado de urgência para o hospital):** Oiiii! Bem-vindos ao Programa da Elyon, o melhor programa de sempre com a melhor Elyon de sempre! Hoje vamos ter connosco uma VIP muito distinta... a Rainha das Bruxas!

**Dalijah: **DESCULPA? Tragam o raio!

**Técnico: **Mas chefe...

**Dalijah: **AGORA!

**Elyon:** Raio?

Vindo, sabe-se lá de onde, um raio atingiu Elyon, deixando-lhe o cabelo no ar, e a roupa queimada.

**Dalijah: **Então? Este programa é de quem?

**Elyon (estalando os dedos para voltar ao normal e fazendo beicinho teimoso):** Meu... pelo menos por hoje. Trazem essa Rainha ou não? Já é a terceira vez que a chamo!

**Dalijah (estalando-lhe os dedos e dando-lhe o aspecto anterior): **Quem é que lhe deu poderes? Tirem-lhe imediatamente!

**Técnico: **Desculpe lá patroa... Ordens são ordens.

PUF

**Dalijah: **Pronto... Assim está melhor!

**Elyon:** Tu estás a queimar-me as roupas para ver se eu as dispo!

**Dalijah: **Já que insistes... **(estalo os dedos e deixo-a completamente nua.)** Estás mais contente agora?

**Masaru (levantando-se do meio da plateia): **AHAHAHAH! É bem feita! Tu vês-me nu, eu vejo-te nua.

**Dalijah: **Volto a repetir a pergunta, este programa é de quem?

Elyon desata a chorar enquanto um bando de rapazes aparecem não se sabe donde e dão uma valente sova em Dalijah, partindo-lhe os dentes ao estilo manga.

**Bando de rapazes:** Quais as tuas intenções com a nossa prima?

**Dalijah: **Tragam o Chrno e o Joshua.

Chrno aparece de repente, aproxima-se dos rapazes juntamente com Joshua que tinha os cornos do outro, e levam os rapazes dali para fora.

**Rosette: **Importas-te, Dalijah? Não é a tua vida que ele está a gastar, é a minha!

**Dalijah: **Ups... Desculpa... Elyon... Estou à espera da resposta...

**Elyon (ainda todo encolhida e com uma toalha que um dos amáveis técnicos lhe tinha arranjado): **Pronto, é teu... Agora se não te importas... Eu sei que isto é bom de se ver mas não me sinto à vontade.

**Dalijah: **Acho bem... **(estalo os dedos e devolvo-lhe a roupa queimada)** Vamos começar a entrevista?

**Elyon: **Sim sim... _Podia ter-me dado uma que não estivesse queimada, o forreta..._

**Dalijah: **Então Elyon, quem decidiste convidar para esta entrevista?

**Elyon (revirando os olhos): **Já disse mais vezes isso do que te insulte... Hum, digo, a Rainha das Bruxas

**Dalijah: **Tragam a Rainha das Bruxas! E o seu acompanhante, claro!

Como tudo o que aparece no programa, também a Rainha das Bruxas e o seu acompanhante apareceram de repente, vindos sabe-se lá de onde, ambos envoltos em imensos tecidos que ocultavam as suas faces.

**Dalijah: **Acho que já sabem o que vem a seguir...

**Elyon: **Sim!

**Plateia: **Tragam as cadeiras da verdade!

E, como aconteceu à KnucklesGirl e ao Masaru; Elyon, Rainha das Bruxas e acompanhante foram forçados a sentarem-se, sendo aprisionados de seguida.

**Elyon: **ISTO NÃO ESTAVA DO CONTRATO! EU PASSEI A TARDE E EXAMINÁ-LO!

**Dalijah: **Pois não... Isto faz parte das regras do programa, é de conhecimento geral, logo, deduzi que já sabias... Mas isso agora também não interessa nada...

**Elyon: **Grunf

**Dalijah: **Vamos lá às perguntas. **(olho para a Rainha das Bruxas e reparo numa chamada de atenção)** Ah, sim. Deixemos a Rainha falar primeiro.

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Boa noite humanos e possíveis futuras aprendizes! Penso que sabem o quão perigosa esta entrevista é para mim, mas visto que foi a pedido do ilustre Dalijah... _Ilustre uma ova... Se não tivesse ameaçado que me transformava em sapo não estava aqui!_ Decidi aceitar e conhecer um pouco mais sobre o mundo dos humanos. Decidi, também, assumir uma relação que mantenho secretamente há já alguns meses. Mostra-te Alexandre Bigodes!

**Plateia e Dalijah: **O QUÊ?

**Elyon: **Quem é o Bigodes?

**Bigodes (arranca as roupas a mais, com algum custo devido às correntes): **Sou eu!

**Doremi (levantando-se do seu lugar): **Eu não posso acreditar, Rainha! O Bigodes?

**Elyon: **Realmente ele não é nada de especial... Ele é que o pai da Flora? Nunca percebi como é que ela nasceu se a senhora não tinha marido, amante nem namorado, Rainha.

**Bruxa Coração (bastante chocada): **Não diga asneiras... A Flora é filha da Rainha Bruxa Rosa, que não é esta! E o nascimento de bebés bruxas é completamente diferente do dos humanos.

**Rainha das Bruxas: **E fica sabendo, que o Bigodes é uma fera na cama! Se soubesses as coisas que ele faz...

**Elyon: **Pois, pois, cá para mim a Flora vai ter alguém com quem brincar daqui a uns tempos... De maneira diferente, humpf, vão-me dizer que nascem de folhinhas de alface, não?

**Bruxa Coração (boquiaberta): **Cala-se! Cala-se! Não posso ouvir tanta asneira! As bebés bruxas nascem de rosas, rosas! Veja lá se deixa de ser tão ignorante! Por alguma razão a nossa terra chama-se Mundo das Bruxas, significa que vivemos independentes de qualquer bruxo ou humano! Vá cultivar-se para ver se não diz tanta asneira!

**Elyon:** Põe-a na Cadeira da Verdade, Dalijah! A própria Rainha delas é uma tarada sexual! Nascer de rosas, g'anda noia!

**Dalijah: **Elyon... É verdade... Se fosse a ti estava caladinha...

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos, concordo com o Dalijah!

**Elyon:** Vocês acreditam nisso porque é o que o Mundo delas diz! Mas na obscuridade...

**Dalijah: **Elyon, basta! Temos uma entrevista para começar!

**Bigodes: **Sim, sim. Eu e a Ri temos mais que fazer.

**Dalijah (baralhado): **Quem é a Ri?

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Sou eu! E ele é o Bi!

**Plateia (tapa a boca, aguenta o riso, começa a inchar e...): **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

**Elyon (revirando os olhos):** Arranjem um quarto! Bem, primeira pergunta: - importam-se de para de rir para eu fazer a pergunta? -, Como descobriram que estavam apaixonados um pelo outro? E aonde foram buscar essas anormalidades que chamam um ao outro?

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Eu respondo, Bi. Então, o amor surgiu numa bela tarde de sol em que os pássaros cantavam, o rio corria, os animais brincavam e todas essas cenas. Mas aconteceu depois de eu e o Rei dos Bruxos termos feito o acordo, ou seja, estava eu numa colina cheia de ervinha verde, ele aparece e... PIMBA! A coisa dá-se... (olha para a cara de incredibilidade da plateia...) Epah, nós (impróprio para menores de 18 anos)! Já perceberam? E os nomes é simples: Ri de Rainha e Bi de Bigodes!

**Elyon (revirando outra vez os olhos):** Isso percebemos nós! Mas não havia nada melhor para se chamarem? Dalijah estas correntes estão apertadíssimas!

**Dalijah: **My turn! Quando vocês os dois (impróprio para maiores de 18 anos), quais são as posições que experimentam?

**Elyon:** DALIJAH!

**Dalijah: **Que foi?

**Bigodes:** Opah, isto é assim, eu tenho aqui esta Bíblia, 'tão a ver? **(mostra um livrinho Chinês)**, que anda sempre comigo. Também tenho o Árabe, o Europeu, o Americano, o Humano, o dos Bruxos e o Normal... faço colecção. Andamos a experimentá-las todas, por isso quase nunca é a mesma posição

**Elyon (chocada):** E eu que pensava que o Masaru era dos piores... _Estes tipos podiam ser queimados no tempo da Inquisição!_

Uma enorme fogueira aparece subitamente (para não variar) no palco, acompanhada por um padre meio esquizofrénico e com ar de demente.

**Padre meio esquizofrénico e com ar de demente:** Morram aqueles do pecado da luxúria e da feitiçaria!

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Oh querido... Desaparece daqui, ok? Isto é assim, 'tou aqui toda amarrada - o que me excita muito, admito - e não 'tou para passar aqui o resto da tarde, 'tá a entender? Ainda tenho que ir lá p'ro quarto da Rainha, que por acaso sou eu, pois 'tou muita necessitada e aqui o grosso já 'tá todo teso! Ups... Isto era para menores de 18 anos... Paciência... Onde é que eu ia? Ah, sim; então, nós 'tamos com pressa para despachar esta cena, porque ainda queremos (impróprio para menores de 18 anos)! O querido entendeu?

**Padre meio esquizofrénico e com ar de demente: **Hum... Será que também posso participar nessa (impróprio para menores de 18 anos)?

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Claro que sim, querido! Quanto é que mede aí o seu (impróprio para menores de 18 anos)?

**Padre meio esquizofrénico e com ar de demente:** Isto chega para encher aí (impróprio para menores de 18 anos), e se quiser, ainda dá aí p'ro jeitoso.

**Elyon (para o amável e bonzão técnico que lhe oferecera a toalha na hora da necessidade): **Apaga a fogueira que o padre já não vai precisar mais dela, e trás-me outra vez a tesoura

**Padre meio esquizofrénico e com ar de demente: **Ouve lá miúda, se te aproximas com essa tesoura, eu pego aqui no Manelito e-

**Dalijah: **Em quem?

**Padre meio esquizofrénico e com ar de demente: **Opah, no animal, no coiso, no (impróprio para menores de 18 anos)! Como eu ia a dizer, se te aproximas com essa tesoura, eu pego aqui no Manelito e (impróprio para menores de 18 anos), mas é que é tão bem (impróprio para menores de 18 anos) que vais para casa de perna aberta!

**Bando de Rapazes (aparecendo novamente de algures e saltando sobre o padre): **Iaaahhhh! Quais as tuas intenções coma nossa prima?

**Elyon: **_Olha, eunucaram o padre! E sem tesoura!_ **(para o técnico)** Afinal já não é preciso a tesoura.

**Dalijah: **Tragam o Joshua. Vamos continuar a entrevista e já voltamos ao padre. Esperem lá... Tinha uma pergunta mesmo aqui na ponta da língua... Aaah! Bigodes, alguma vez utilizaste magia para aumentar o tamanho do teu Manelito?

**Bigodes: **Hey, não me venhas com essa cena toda amaricada!

**Dalijah: **Sim, sim. Não fujas à pergunta!

**Bigodes:** Uma vez ou outra... em ocasiões especiais... RAIOS PARTAM A CADEIRA! Sempre, pronto! **(assume uma expressão emburrada)**

**Dalijah: **E porque é que ele o faz, Rainha? Qual é o tamanho real do (impróprio para menores de 18 anos)?

**Rainha (lançando olhares fulminantes ao Bigodes):** Não sabia. Ele sempre me fez acreditar que aquele era o tamanho real. Eu bem que desconfiava o ter de ir à casa de banho mesmo antes de cada sessão de (impróprio a menores de 18 anos)! Salafrário! Aldraboso!

**Dalijah: **Bem... Parece que fiz a pergunta à pessoa errada. Então, Bigodes, porque é que fazes feitiços no (impróprio para menores de 18 anos)? Qual é o tamanho real do (impróprio para menores de 18 anos)?

**Bigodes: **Porque é que faço feitiços? Ora, para ficar mais comprido, grosso e peludo! O tamanho real? Não sei ao certo, mas é do tamanho da minha mão. Chiça penico! Eu vou destruir esta cadeira!

**Plateia: **O.O

**Elyon:** E eu que falava do Masaru...

**Dalijah: **E cheira-me que o pior está para vir...

**Bigodes: **Não é nada! Fui eu que me descuidei mesmo agora...

**Técnico (falando para Dalijah mas não tirando os olhos de Elyon):** O tempo, chefe!

**Dalijah: **Er... A conversa está a tomar caminhos um tanto ou pouco... estranhos! Por isso, por hoje despedimo-nos, mas voltaremos todos novamente! _Infelizmente..._ Não percam no próximo episódio mais segredos obscuros deste... polémico casal. Até à próxima!

**Elyon: **Voltarei em breve com show da Elyon! Adeuuuussss!

**Dalijah (com chamas nos olhos):** Com o show de quem?

O Técnico amável e bonzão aparece imediatamente com uma enorme toalha.

**Elyon (fazendo um sinal aos primos): **O show da Elyon e do Dalijah?

**Dalijah (fazendo sinal ao Joshua e ao Chrno): **Resposta errada Elyon... O Raio!

E, como acontecera anteriormente, um raio caiu dos céus (quer dizer, do tecto) e acertou em cheio...

**Elyon: **O Técnico?

**Dalijah: **Sim! Não quero traidores a trabalharem para mim. Ah, e estás despedido.

**Elyon: **Não podes fazer isso! É o meu noivo! Pediu-me em casamento no intervalo e até já tínhamos decidido que ias ser o padrinho!

**Padre meio esquizofrénico e com ar de demente que, agora, também é eunuco: **Onde fica a tua casa, Rainha?

* * *

**Segredos Revelados**

**Dalijah: **Satisfaz as suas necessidades com as/os maquilhadoras/os antes de cada espectáculo.

**Elyon: **É noiva do Técnico Bonzão e não conhece as leis naturais do nascimento de bebés bruxas. Ou seja, é burra!

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Mantém um caso secreto com Alexandre Bigodes.

**Bigodes: **Tem um (impróprio para menores de 18 anos) do tamanho da sua mão (que é pequena), o que o leva a torná-lo maior antes de cada (impróprio para menores de 18 anos).

**Padre meio esquizofrénico e com ar de demente que, agora, também é eunuco: **Apesar de ser um padre é louco por (impróprio para menores de 18 anos).

* * *

**Personagens Convidadas**

**Ojamajo Doremi: **Rainha das Bruxas, Alexandre Bigodes, Doremi Harukaze, Bruxa Coração e Masaru Yada.

**Card Captor Sakura: **Sakura Kinomoto

**Origem Desconhecida: **Padre meio esquizofrénico e com ar de demente que, agora, também é eunuco e Técnico Bonzão.

* * *

**Escritores Convidados**

**Elyon Somniare:**Excelente escritora defics, sempre com uma nova ideia para nos surpreender. O seu mais recente trabalho é: "A Crónica Perdida".

**KnucklesGirl: **Escritora do grande sucesso: "O Clube dos Bad Boys", uma comédia que junta vários rapazes de diversos animes.

**Kairy-Chan: **Autora de "A Aprendiz de Bruxa Fami", uma história que se passa com os filhos de Doremi e companhia.

* * *

**Inscrições**

**KnucklesGirl: **Capítulos I e II

**Elyon Somniare: **Capítulo III e IV

**Hotichini Kamotto: **Brevemente

**xonikax Hiwatari: **Brevemente

**Kairy-Chan:** Brevemente

**Aki Hiwatari: **Brevemente

**Sanyuprism:** Brevemente

**Obs.: **As inscrições continuam fechadas.


	4. Na Cama Com O Inimigo! II

**Dalijah: **Oi! Bem vindos ao 4º episódio deste curioso programa... No último dia estivemos na companhia de Elyon Somniare e os seus convidados: Rainha das Bruxas, Alexandre Bigodes e Padre Eunuco. Muitos segredos foram revelados! Será que será descoberto algo mais neste episódio? Assistam e descubram!

* * *

**Capítulo IV  
**_Na Cama Com... O Inimigo! II_

**Elyon (sentada num puff do palco a ler em voz alta o jornal do dia):** ESCANDALO NOS ESTÚDIOS DYMIEN! Várias entidades notificaram consternadas as entrevistas escandalosas do senhor Dymien, ao mesmo tempo que uma série de técnicos desempregados lhe levantam um processo "Ele despediu-me por ser solícito e politicamente correcto" declara o porta-voz deste motim de técnicos. São também muitos os que se perguntam, uma vez que o senhor Dymien se demonstrou com uma fome sexual tão grande, quer por mulheres quer por homens, como é que ele tem a coragem e a cobardia de destratar daquela maneira tão belas donzelas como as suas escritoras convidadas KnucklesGirl e Elyon Somniare... Conseguirá o senhor Dymien escapar a este motim de técnicos? Aperceber-se-á ele das beldades que tão gentilmente o aturam? Não perca a edição de amanhã do nosso jornal para saber a continuação deste romance mais empolgante que a Casa Pia!

**Dalijah: **Eu já sei, Elyon. Não precisas de estar aos gritos...

**Elyon (virando a cabeça para Dalijah): **Ai 'tavas aí? Reparaste bem na parte "belas donzelas"?

**Dalijah: **Reparei sim! E também sei quem o escreveu, não é menina jornalista?

**Elyon (esbugalhando os olhos e fazendo despercebida): **Hã?

**Dalijah: **Bem... Isso também não interessa... Onde estão a Rainha e o Bigodes?

**Técnico:** Por baixo do palco, senhor.

**Dalijah: **Ora bem, vamos lá ver o que estão a fazer! **(dirijo-me para lá, com Elyon atrás de mim)** Hey! Que barulho é este?

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Sim... Muito bem, Bi. Não o enfies aí, otário!

**Bigodes:** Desculpa, Ri... O que queres que eu faça, ele é grande!

**Padre Eunuco: **E onde é que eu ponho isto?

TOC TOC TOC

**Rainha das Bruxas:** Er... Quem é?

**Dalijah: **Está na hora da entrevista!

**Bigodes: **Er... Vamos já.

**Elyon (horrorizada): **O padre não era eunuco?

**Dalijah:** Sim, e...?

**Elyon (observando com asco as três figuras que saiam amarrotadas debaixo do palco): **O que é que a plateia vai pensar?

**Plateia:** QUEREMOS VER O VÍDEO DA CÂMARA DE SEGURANÇA DEBAIXO DO PALCO!

**Rainha das Bruxas (com os olhos em chamas e as mãos a brilhar): **Têm a certeza?

**Plateia: **Er... Esquece lá isso...

**Elyon: **Hoje temos uma surpresa para vocês...

**Dalijah (confuso): **Temos?

**Elyon: **Temos. E vais adorar.

**Dalijah (em tom de aviso): **Espero não ter de te recordar de quem é o programa...

Um bando de técnicos (os técnicos despedidos, claro) entra em magotes no estúdio, retiram os poderes mágicos de Dalijah, e obrigam-no a sentar-se na Cadeira da Verdade.

**Um dos técnicos mais pacóvios: **Ele deu-me um pontapé! E agora arrancou-me um olho!

**Elyon: **Não tive nada a ver com isto, só os deixei entrar.

**Dalijah: **Mas, mas... Isto é um ultraje! Ajuda-me, Rainha!

**Rainha (em promessas de amor com o seu Bi): **Hum? Agora não dá, 'tou ocupada. E então, meu docinho de mel, depois de (proibido a menores de 18 anos) podemos ir a um jantar de bolinhos de mel para seres ainda mais docinho de mel.

**Elyon: **--'

**Técnicos: **Temos emprego de volta ou não?

**Dalijah: **Masaru?

**Masaru: **Não. Ofendeste o meu orgulho ao acabar comigo. E agora eu e a Reika queremos vingança.

**Reika: **O que é que eu tenho a ver com a tua vingança?

**Masaru: **Achei que o teu nome ficava bem.

**Dalijah: **Chrno? Joshua? Rosette?

**Chrno, Joshua e Rosette: **Neps, queremos tortura!

**Técnicos: **Temos o nosso emprego de volta ou não?

**Elyon (lendo o D.Quixote): **Isso vai demorar?

**Dalijah: **Kai, meu amor! Ajuda-me!

**Técnico amável e bonzão: **Acho que vou buscar a tesoura...

**Kai: **Hã? Opah, desculpa, não dá... O resto da plateia não me deixa ir aí...

**Plateia: **O.O Kai?

**Técnicos: **TEMOS O NOSSO EMPREGO OU NÃO?

**Elyon (observando o Dalijah): **_Começo a perceber melhor o que eles queriam dizer com "fome sexual" "Este tipo é um viciado! Tenho de ter cuidado quando for aos chuveiros deste estúdio…_

**Dalijah (furioso): **Não devolvo o emprego a ninguém! Deixem-me em paz!

**Técnicos: **Então fica aí o programa todo, senhor.

**Elyon (desviando os olhos do D. Quixote): **Isso quer dizer que posso perguntar-lhe o que quiser que ele responde sempre a verdade?

**Técnicos: **Sim!

**Plateia: **Pergunta! Pergunta!

**Elyon (atirando com a bíblia do D.Quixote e esfregando as mãos): **Qual é o teu (impróprio para menores de 18 anos) mais profundo e o teu representante máximo de beleza?

**Dalijah: **O meu quê?

**Elyon: **Não fujas à pergunta... (Impróprio para menores de 18 anos) mais profundo e aquela, ou aquele, já que és bi, que representa para ti o expoente máximo da beleza.

**Dalijah: **O meu (impróprio para menores de 18 anos) mais profundo é (impróprio para menores de 18 anos) e não há ninguém bonito por aqui, são todos uns gandas camafeus... (tapo a boca rapidamente, apesar de ser demasiado tarde...) Ups...

**Kai: **QUÊ?

**Elyon: **Na hora da verdade é que se a sabe toda...

**Técnico (a segredar ao ouvido de Elyon): **A Rainha e o Bigodes podem fazer aquilo aqui?

**Elyon (também a segredar): **Podem. A plateia está distraída com o escândalo do Dalijah e do Kai. _Idiotas..._

**Dalijah: **Tudo bem... É verdade que não há aqui nenhuma beldade rara - nem tu, Elyon, sua monstra - mas têm outras qualidades muito mais interessantes!

**Kai: **Não me venhas com falinhas mansas!

**Dalijah: **É verdade! Tu és todo bom e o teu (impróprio para menores de 18 anos) é o maior que já vi em toda a minha vida!

**Elyon (ignorando o comentário totalmente falso do Dalijah sobre a sua pessoa): **Acalmem-se, acalmem-se! Faz uma pergunta ao nosso casalinho, Dalijah, a ver se mudamos de assunto e acalmamos aqui os ânimos.

**Dalijah: **Só quando me tirares daqui!

**Elyon: **Então faço a entrevista sozinha. People, sempre é o Show da Elyon! Bem, Bigodes e Rainha sentem-se nesses puffs que eu, com muitíssimo bom gosto, troquei com os sofás. Quais os vossos planos em relação a ter filhos? Descendência?

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Mas tu és burra, ou quê? Já te disse que as bruxas são independentes dos bruxos! Eu apenas mantenho uma relação com o Bi por puro prazer! E em relação a "filhas", a minha vai nascer daqui a mil anos. Mais alguma coisa, querida?

**Elyon: **_--'_ Mas não quer ter um rebentinho em conjunto com o seu amado?

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Ouve lá miúda, não sejas chata! Já disse que a minha filha nasce daqui a mil anos e ponto final! Mas que coisa...

**Elyon (teimosamente): **Mas não tem instintos maternais? Não quereria que ela nascesse já para ter um bebezinho para mimar?

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Qual bebezinho, qual quê! Tenho mais que fazer, miúda! Daqui a mil anos alguém se ocupara de aturar as birras da gaiata, mudar-lhe as fraldas porcas e imundas e todas essas cenas. Eu agora quero é curtir a vida aqui com o meu Bi!

**Bigodes: **Isso é que é falar Ri! Achas que temos tempo para cuidar de uma pirralha chorona? Nós passamos a vida a (impróprio para menores de 18 anos)!

**Elyon: **_Talvez o significado maléfico que sempre se associou ao termo bruxa tenha as suas raízes..._ E gostariam de fazer uma demonstração desse (impróprio a menores de 18 anos) em directo?

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Mas claro que sim! Bi, 'tás pronto?

**Bigodes: **Tu sabes que para ti ele está sempre pronto!

**Padre Eunuco: **E eu? Não se estão a esquecer de mim?

**Elyon (olhando o padre com desdém): **Mas tu já não tens o (impróprio para menores de 18 anos)!

**Padre Eunuco: **Pois não. Mas eu comprei um (impróprio para menores de 18 anos).

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Bem, estão prontos?

**Dalijah ainda amarrado e, agora, também amordaçado (não estranharam eu estar tão calado?): **_Ao que o meu programa chegou... Aiai..._

**Elyon (escandalizada):** _Não acredito que o vão fazer mesmo!_

**Técnico (a segredar a Elyon):** Estão cá uns tipos que dizem ser da Playboy para tirar umas fotografias...

**Elyon (para o técnico): **Manda-os dar duas curvas, essa revista é o cúmulo do machismo! E solta o Dalijah, acho que ele já sofreu bastante o seu próprio castigo.

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Isso Bi... Sim... Muito bem... Oh... Sim...

**Padre Eunuco: **Posso enfiar isto?

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Sim, força! **(o Padre Eunuco enfia com toda a força) **Aaah! Sim! Sim!

**Dalijah (saltando da cadeira): **BASTA!

Todo o estúdio tremeu com o meu grito.

**Dalijah (envolto em chamas): **Era para isto que querias dirigir o meu programa, Elyon?

**Elyon: **EU SOU UMA RAPARIGA DE FAMILIA! Claro que não! Era só para veres que não és o senhor todo-poderoso e que as coisas podem sair do teu controlo. Agora fazes o favor de cumprir o teu papel e acabar com esta palhaçada e pouca-vergonha, que foi para isso que te mandei soltar.

**Dalijah (com olhar demente): **Podes ter a certeza que vou acabar com isto! **(estalo os dedos e a Rainha, o Bigodes, o Padre Eunuco e a Elyon são amarrados a Cadeiras da Verdade)** Agora acabou! Eu estou de volta ao poder! E quanto a vocês **(dirigi o olhar para os técnicos desempregados)** vão desaparecer completamente desta fic.

PLOF

**Dalijah: **Quanto aos que não me ajudaram **(ouviu-se toda a plateia a engolir em seco)**, por enquanto vão ficar acorrentados ao tecto, depois logo decido o que fazer convosco.

PLOF PLOF PLOF PLOF PLOF

**Dalijah (voltando-me para os convidados):** Bem... Vamos continuar a entrevista e esquecer este episódio vergonhoso?

**Rainha (entediada):** Como se tivéssemos outra hipótese...

**Elyon: **'Pera, ainda tens de mandar os tipos da Playboy embora... Fizeste desaparecer o técnico que ia correr com eles!

**Dalijah:** Não faz mal... Eles podem ficar. E, espero não voltar a ouvir nenhum palpite teu, senão vou ter de me chatear... Estamos entendidos?

**Elyon:** Estamos?

**Dalijah:** Tragam o Raio!

**Elyon: **_Outra vez... Que raio de originalidade!_

**Dalijah: **_O raio é a minha imagem de marca…_

**Elyon: **_Oh, está bem… _AIIII

**Dalijah:** Bem, agora que ali a nossa amiga Elyon está esturricada, mais uma vez, está na hora de continuar a entrevista! Como eu estou sem imaginação, vamos deixar o público falar. **(olho para o que restava da plateia, e ninguém levanta o braço)** Xiii... Tantos braços no ar... Er... Queres fazer uma pergunta, Ash?

**Ash:** Sim! Porque é que o Pikachu chegou a casa a reclamar de abusos sexuais? Agora também (impróprio para menores de 18 anos) com animais?

**Elyon e Plateia:** Ahhhh!

**Elyon:** Eu posso perguntar uma coisa?

**Dalijah:** Não.

**Elyon:** --'

**Ash:** E eu?

**Dalijah:** Se fizeres um pergunta decente... _O que eu duvido..._

**Ash: **Os pokémons também (impróprio para menores de 18 anos) entre eles?

**Dalijah:** Adeus Ash! **(estalo os dedos e dá-se uma explosão)**

**Ash:** O Ash vai partir pela primeira vez!

**Pikachu:** Pika!

**Team Rocket:** Finamente fez-se justiça! _O Pikachu podia ter ficado cá..._

**Dalijah:** Chega de brincadeiras, comecemos lá com isto. Padre Eunuco, porque decidiu ser padre se, tal como estes dois, também gosta muito de (impróprio para menores de 18 anos)?

**Padre Eunuco:** Queria redimir-me dos meus pecados! Mas estas duas obras do diabo tentaram-me e devolveram-me ao pecado! snif snif

**Dalijah:** Então quer dizer que antes de se tornar padre passava a vida a (impróprio para menores de 18 anos)?

**Padre:** Não! Dançava streap-tease num bar. Os tipos quando estão bêbados não sabem muito bem a diferença entre um homem e uma mulher, está a ver? E olhe que ganhei muito sendo travesti.

**Pausa no programa para Elyon ir vomitar, acompanhada pela plateia que não tinha sido acorrentada, incluindo o Dalijah**

**Dalijah:** Er... Muito obrigado pela sua participação, Padre Eunuco. **(viro-me para uns técnicos-robôs que fiz aparecer com um estalar de dedos)** Levem-no daqui.

**Técnicos:** Bzz… Sim, senhor! Bzz…

**Dalijah:** Elyon, é a tua vez.

**Elyon (voltando da WC acompanhada pela plateia):** Qual foi a vossa maior discussão? E não olhem para mim assim, tive de improvisar sobre pressão!

**Rainha das Bruxas:** É assim miúda, nós nunca discutimos, 'tás a ver? Nós sempre que nos encontramos, é sempre para (impróprio para menores de 18 anos), por isso não temos tempo para discutir, percebes miúda?

**Bigodes:** Sim, sim. A Ri tem toda a razão. Nós estamos sempre a (impróprio para menores de 18 anos).

**Elyon:** _Isto está cada vez mais parecido com o Sexy Hot._ Miúda é o raio que pariu!

**Dalijah: **_Como é que sabes, Ely? Costumas ver o Sexy Hot?_

**Elyon (lançando-me um olhar de morte): **_Lá fora ajustamos contas…_

**Rainha das Bruxas:** Com tanto raio que tu levas nessa cabeçorra - já viram o tamanho da cabeça dela? A miúda é cabeçuda! - é perfeitamente natural que penses ter sido parida por um raio...

**Dalijah:** Que raio de lógica é essa?

**Rainha das Bruxas:** É assim miúdo, o que a Rainha das Bruxas diz, ninguém contesta, 'tás a ver?

**Elyon:** Não tenho cabeçorra, tenho é muito cabelo encaracolado e bonito! Olha lá, Dalijah, vais deixar que ela te insulte daquela maneira? _A vingança dele será a minha..._

**Dalijah:** Yah, porque não?

**Elyon:** Se queres que ela ande por aí a dizer que fez o que quis no TEU programa e que afinal não és o único a ter poderes no TEU programa e que ela faz o quer CONTIGO...

**Dalijah:** Qual é o problema? _Desiste Elyon. Eu não me vou vingar por ti!_

**Elyon:** _Humpf, apanho-a lá fora... Mas a tua reputação não se vai safar assim tão bem…_

**Dalijah:** _Basta-me uns estalar de dedos e EU PRÓPRIO moldo a minha reputação. Afinal eu mando nisto tudo, não é?_

**Elyon:** _A cena do início do programa não mostrou isso..._

**Dalijah: **_A cena do início do programa foi escrita por ti! Mas ainda estou a tempo de ir mudar..._

**Elyon:** _Atreve-te... Eu tenho o poder das reviews..._

**Rainha das Bruxas:** _Importam-se de continuar com a entrevista? Tenho mais que fazer..._

**Elyon:** _É a tua vez Dalijah... E vê se arranjas uma boa desculpa para o silêncio em que estávamos_

**Dalijah:** _Er... Espero que tenham aproveitado este momento de reflexão... Er... Perguntas? Bem, bem, bem... Vejam só se não é a Bruxa Lin..._

**Rainha das Bruxas (alarmada):** Bruxa Lin! O que é que estás aqui a fazer? Ordenei que ficasses no palácio!

**Bruxa Lin:** Er... Pois disse, Vossa Alteza mas... Eu temia pela sua segurança! _Espero que ela acredite nesta..._

**Rainha das Bruxas:** _Não, não acredito! Ajustamos contas mais tarde!_

**Dalijah (ar demente):** Bruxa Lin, faz a tua pergunta! Estamos TODOS ansiosos para ouvi-la.

**Elyon:** Todos entre aspas!

**Rainha das Bruxas:** _Abres a boca e és despedida!_

**Bruxa Lin: **_Mas Majestade..._

**Dalijah: **_Nada de intimidações, Rainha! Não tenhas medo Bruxa Lin!_

**Bruxa Lin: **Er... Bem... Eu queria saber o que é que a Rainha faz durante a noite no seu quarto. Por vezes não consigo dormir com tanto barulho, e ouve-se com cada coisa!

**Elyon:** _Inocente criança!_

**Dalijah:** Er... Bruxa Lin, acho que todos nós já sabemos o que é que a Rainha faz... _Retardada..._

**Bruxa Lin:** _Vê lá se a retardada não te vai (impróprio para menores de 18 anos)!_

**Elyon:** _Agora já nem se pode ter a privacidade dos pensamentos?_

**Dalijah, Bruxa Lin e Rainha das Bruxas:** _NÃO!_

**Elyon:** Vão bugiar

**Plateia:** VAI TU!

**Dalijah:** _Falaste em voz alta..._

**Elyon:** _Era para não ser hipócrita. Mas são todos uns idiotas... --'_

**Bruxa Lin: **Hipopótama?

**Plateia:** MACACA!

**Elyon: **Acho que é mais gorila... Engordaste, não engordaste, Bruxa Lin?

**Bruxa Lin:** Engordei, sim! Mas foi porque a Rainha me obriga a comer-lhe o jantar para o Conselho das Bruxas não reclamar! Ela tem de manter a linha para (impróprio para menores de 18 anos) com aquele palhaço, e eu tenho que tornar-me uma lontra! Não é justo!

**Rainha das Bruxas: **A vida não é justa, querida... Mas só para alguns!

**Bruxa Lin (desata a chorar):** Quero a minha mamã...

**Elyon: **--'

**Dalijah (para os técnicos-robôs): **Levem-na daqui!

**Elyon:** Até que enfim ele faz algo de jeito...

**Técnico-robô:** Chefinho, o tempo acabou.

**Dalijah:** Ah, ok!

**Técnico-robô (a segredar):** Os maquilhadores esperam-no no seu camarim.

**Dalijah (também a segredar):** Lá estarei.

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Também posso ir?

**Dalijah:** Hey! Eu não estava a pensar!

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Esqueces-te que sou uma bruxa, não?

**Dalijah:** _Parva..._

**Rainha das Bruxas:** Estúpido!

**Plateia:** VACA!

**Dalijah:** Bem, por hoje o programa chegou ao fim, assim como a entrevista com a Rainha das Bruxas, Alexandre Bigodes, Padre Eunuco e Elyon Somniare. No próximo programa voltaremos com mais personagens e mais escritores! Até lá, deixem reviews!

**Elyon: **Aleluia! Estava a ver que nunca mais me livrava deste programa, apré! Beijinhos, sei que vão sentir saudades minhas e tal, mas eu ainda tenho surpresas para vocês... **(lança olhar sádico ao Dalijah)**

* * *

Uma hora mais tarde…

**Masaru: **Será que ele não nos vai soltar?

**Rosette: **Sei lá… O gajo é passado da cabeça…

**Kai: **Se o tivéssemos ajudado, não estávamos nesta situação!

**Masaru: **Cala-te, oh gay!

**Kai: **Olha quem fala… Quem é que andou com o Dalijah antes de mim?

**Masaru: **Isso é um episódio da minha vida que quero esquecer…

**Rosette: **Oh meu deus… Estou rodeada de gays… Nem um homem para satisfazer os meus (impróprio para menores de 18 anos).

**Chrno: **Então e eu?

**Joshua: **Tu ficas calado, porque também és gay! Ou já te esqueceste da nossa noite de ontem?

**Rosette: **Eu não digo?

**Masaru: **Estou farto de vos aturar…

**Kai: **Também eu…

**Masaru, Kai, Rosette, Chrno e Joshua: **TIREM-NOS DAQUI!

* * *

**Segredos Revelados**

**Dalijah: **Apesar de não ter sido revelado, permitiu o patrocínio da revista Playboy e da estação de televisão Sexy Hot! (**Dalijah: **Quem foi o otário que deu com a língua nos dentes? **Elyon (mentindo descaradamente): **Não sei de nada…)

**Elyon: **Esconde a sua cabeçorra com um cabelo encaracolado e volumoso. (**Elyon: **Eu não tenho nenhuma cabeçorra!)

**Rainha das Bruxas: **Submete-se a uma dieta rigorosa para estar em forma para poder (impróprio para menores de 18 anos).

**Alexandre Bigodes: **Apesar do seu aspecto durão, é o pau mandado da Rainha.

**Padre Eunuco: **Antes de se ter tornado padre, fazia streap-tease num bar como travesti.

**Ash: **Apesar de lidar com pokémons frequentemente, não conhece o seu método de reprodução.

**Bruxa Lin: **O seu dever de guarda-pessoal da Rainha impossibilitou-lhe a aprendizagem de certos… desejos do corpo humano.

**Kai: **É o actual namorado, rapaz, do Dalijah. Quem será a rapariga? (**Tomoyo: **Sou eu!)

**Chrno e Joshua: **Trocam juras de amor e (impróprio para menores de 18 anos) que nem uns camelos, nas costas da Rosette.

* * *

**Personagens Convidadas**

**Ojamajo Doremi:** Rainha das Bruxas, Alexandre Bigodes, Bruxa Lin e Masaru Yada

**Chrno Crusade:** Rosette, Joshua e Chrno

**Beyblade: **Kai

**Pokémon: **Ash e Pikachu

**Origem desconhecida: **Padre Eunuco

* * *

**Escritores Convidados**

Elyon Somniare

* * *

**Inscrições**

**KnucklesGirl: **Capítulos I & II

**Elyon Somniare: **Capítulos III & IV

**xonikax Hiwatari: **Capítulos V & VI

**Kairy-Chan: **Capítulos VII & VIII

**Aki Hiwatari: **Capítulos IX & X

**Obs.: **As inscrições estão de novo abertas, para a segunda edição do programa... :P Aviso desde já, na próxima edição não haverão apenas entrevistas "banais" (ok... isto são tudo menos entrevistas banais... xD). Esperem e verão! ;)

**Ps.:** Os participantes da 1ª Edição podem voltar a inscrever-se! ;)


End file.
